icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 2015 Calder Cup playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 22, 2015, with the playoff format that was introduced in 2012. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, will play best-of-five series in the conference quarterfinals, with the playoffs to continue with best-of-seven series for the conference semi-finals, conference finals, and Calder Cup finals. The Manchester Monarchs defeated the Utica Comets in five games to win the Calder Cup for the first time in franchise history, and the last prior to their relocation as the Ontario Reign. Playoff seeds After the 2014–15 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top eight teams from each conference qualifies for the playoffs. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division # Manchester Monarchs – 109 points # Providence Bruins – 91 points # Worcester Sharks – 88 points # Portland Pirates – 87 points Northeast Division # Hartford Wolf Pack – 95 points # Syracuse Crunch – 92 points East Division # Hershey Bears – 100 points # Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins – 97 points Western Conference West Division # San Antonio Rampage – 98 points # Texas Stars – 94 points # Oklahoma City Barons – 90 points Midwest Division # Grand Rapids Griffins – 100 points # Rockford IceHogs – 99 points # Chicago Wolves – 87 points North Division # Utica Comets – 103 points # Toronto Marlies – 89 points Bracket Conference quarterfinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (1) Manchester Monarchs vs. (8) Portland Pirates (2) Hershey Bears vs. (7) Worcester Sharks (3) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (6) Providence Bruins (4) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (5) Syracuse Crunch Western Conference (1) Utica Comets vs. (8) Chicago Wolves (2) Grand Rapids Griffins vs. (7) Toronto Marlies (3) San Antonio Rampage vs. (6) Oklahoma City Barons (4) Rockford IceHogs vs. (5) Texas Stars Conference semifinals Eastern Conference (1) Manchester Monarchs vs. (4) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins (2) Hershey Bears vs. (3) Hartford Wolf Pack *The games scheduled for May 10 and May 11 were played at DCU Center due to the lack of availability at XL Center. Western Conference (1) Utica Comets vs. (6) Oklahoma City Barons (2) Grand Rapids Griffins vs. (4) Rockford IceHogs Conference finals Eastern Conference (1) Manchester Monarchs vs. (3) Hartford Wolf Pack Western Conference (1) Utica Comets vs. (2) Grand Rapids Griffins Calder Cup Finals Manchester Monarchs vs. Utica Comets Playoff statistical leaders Leading skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. If there is a tie in points, goals take precedence over assists. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage with at least 180 minutes played. The table is initially sorted by goals against average, with the criterion for inclusion in bold. GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) References Category:Calder Cup playoffs Category:2015 in hockey